


Kterak si Cimrman chtěl patentovat TARDIS

by grolnicka



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Jára Cimrman - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, DJC, Doctor Who References, Gen, Jára Cimrman references, Office, Officer - Freeform, Slice of Life, TARDIS - Freeform, angry person
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12436011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grolnicka/pseuds/grolnicka
Summary: PRO LS :-)





	Kterak si Cimrman chtěl patentovat TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

> PRO LS :-)

„Ale, pane Cimrmane, tohle že má být stroj času?!“ Úředníkovi c.k. patentního úřadu přeskakovaly rozčilením hlasivky. „Mein Gott, vy si ze mne děláte pěkný šoufky, co?! Vždyť to vypadá jako kadibudka! Akorát jste ji natřel na modro!“

„To prosím není kadibudka, ale TARDIS,“ vysvětloval trpělivě Jára Cimrman, „ona se dost stydí a snaží se vypadat nenápadně, aby sem do úřadu víc zapadla. Když takto neomaleně raníte její city, takhle zmodrá.“

„Nemluvte o té věci, hergot, jako by to byla živá ženská!“

„Ale ona je přece živá. Vypěstoval jsem ji u nás v Liptákově na kompostu,“ trval na svém nepochopený génius. „Tři roky uleželý koňský hnůj, listovka a šlupky od brambor ve správném poměru...“

„Kadibudka přece...“

„Když už, tak pouze BUDKA, prosím.“

„ ...nevyroste jen tak na kompostu, člověče, co to tu melete za nesmysly?!“

„Pravidelná zálivka a dostatek živin dělá docela divy, pane, to byste nevěřil.“

„TO TEDA NEVĚŘÍM!!!

„TARDIS slouží pro cestování v čase a prostoru. Mohl bych s ní odletět a zase –“

„A DOST!!! Naložte si ten krám a koukejte odtud okamžitě vypadnout!“

„A ten patent na všerůstové hnojivo POMPO?“ nevzdával se všeuměl.

„Zamítá se!

„Proč?“

„Pro nebetyčnou blbost!“


End file.
